Central High
by BlueSapphire92
Summary: Sixteen year old Temperance Brennan was new in town, she had moved in with her new foster family about two months ago. Now a new schoolyear has begun.../ Angela,Jack,Bones,Booth,Zack in high school
1. Here goes nothing

**Okay so this is the first time I've written anything like this, so I'm sorry if it ain't good :p  
Anyway School here in Belgium is different than in America so I based it entirely on what I've seen in TV-shows.**

'Here goes nothing.' She thought while entering the school and quickly walking down the corridor. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark red woolen sweater and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She felt like everyone was staring at her. "Sweetie!" Temperance heard her best friend squeal. She found herself wondering how the girl always seemed to look stunning in everything she put on. Right now she was wearing tight jeans, leather boots with heels and a blue shirt with 'Angel' written on it. Within moments Angela was hugging her fiercely. She smiled, "Uh, Ange, I need oxygen." Angela grinned and let go.

Sixteen year old Temperance Brennan was new in town, she had moved in with her new foster family about two months ago. It had been summer break back then and now the new school year had begun. She was scared actually, a new school, new teachers; she had no idea what it would be like. But she had Angela to help her through. Angela Montenegro lived in the same neighborhood as her and had come to the house of her foster parents to give her a warm welcome. At first she hadn't liked her. Frankly the happy, overactive, squealing girl at her doorstep had frightened her. But the girl had wormed her way into her life in less then a week. They began hanging out and before she knew it they were inseparable. Now, she couldn't imagine life without her.

"Nervous?" she heard Angela ask while they walk to their lockers, that were -conveniently- next to each other.

"A little," she said opening her locker and putting one of her books in it. "I know no one here, what about you?"

"Noooo, most certainly not!" Angela grinned. "I know almost everyone in this school." She turned and pointed towards a girl at the other side of the hallway. "That's is Lilly Gray, she's one of the skanky cheerleaders." She chuckled. "I believe she has made out with three thirds of the male population at Central High." Temperance couldn't't help but smile at that, the girl certainly looked like that kind of person, with her tight, short, white skirt, pink top, blond hair and blue eyes "The guy, Lilly is flirting with, is Jake Reiden," Angela continued. "He's a senior and a jock. One of the most popular guys in school, though he's kind of a jerk. But honestly, doesn't he have the body of a god?" Angela said the last thing so loud, a girl that passed by gave her a strange look.

"Shhh…" Tempe said, "Keep your voice down." Her friend just looked at her amused. "What? It's the truth." Both girls started laughing, at that moment a guy with curly brown hair walked towards them.

"Hey baby," he said and he kissed Angela on the lips. Temperance cleared her throat and they pulled apart.

Angela blushed. "Uh, right, sorry." She smiled and introduced them. "Sweetie, this is my boyfriend, Jack Hodgins. Jack, this is my new best friend, Temperance Brennan."

"Nice to meet you." Tempe said.

"The same here." He answered, adding a smile.

"Okay…" Angela said. But Temperance didn't hear the rest cause at that moment someone walked down the hallway. Wearing dark jeans, combat boots, a white shirt and a leather jacket, a very good-looking guy caught her attention. He had chocolate brown eyes and his dark hair was messy. Still she couldn't keep her eyes of him. Angela's voice broke her concentration. "So, sweetie," her best friend said. "See anything you like?" She started to nod, then suddenly looked at Angela, cheeks red from embarrassment. "I… uh, you know, he's…who is he actually?" Angela grinned. "That, my friend, is Seeley Booth. Unlike most of the hot and popular guys here, he's a nice guy." The bell rang. "I gotta go, sweetie, art class. Don't want to be late." She smiled and left. Suddenly, Brennan realized she didn't know where to go. She opened her mouth to ask Jack but he had already walked away. Panicking she looked around. Everywhere were people moving and walking toward there classes, and she had no idea where hers was. She walked around the corner and she collided with another body.

"I…I uh." The guy started. "So… uhm sorry, didn't see you. Uh sorry."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay, all my fault. Do you know where the Dutch class is? I'm new here and I have no idea."

"Yes," he said. "I'm going there now; you could just, uh… follow me." She nodded and they started walking. When they reached the classroom, he extended his hand. "I'm Zach, by the way."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Temperance." They entered and quickly searched for a place to sit. She found a free spot by the window and sat down; Zach chose the seat behind her. When she looked around she saw the guy at the table next to her and for some reason she felt glad for taking this class. Seeley noticed her looking at him and gave her a smile. Oh god, she thought, he's so cute.

When every student had taken there seats a man wearing a brown suit started talking. "My name is Mr. Scott and I'll be your Dutch teacher for this year. I expect everybody to be in time for my classes, there assignments made. When I talk, you listen and I will not tolerate inappropriate behavior." He rubbed his hand together. "Now let's start the lesson. What do you know about Dutch?" A few people raised there hands. "You there," Mr. Scott said. "What's your name?"

"Zach, sir."

"Okay Zack, answer my question."

"Uhm, Dutch is the national language in both The Netherlands and Belgium. Two countries located in Europe, it's…"

"Yes, that's what I needed to hear, Zack." The teacher interrupted. "Now can anybody say anything in Dutch?"

**Exactly...does anybody know a Dutch word? I know plenty :p duh... but I'd like to know if some of you know any.  
Please push the button and let me now what you think of it.**


	2. No escape

**I really hadn't counted on this chapter being ready today but the reviews I got made me want to write more. Thanks to everyone that reviewed or added this story to their story alerts... hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Central High - Dutch Class**

The class started muttering some words and a few people hesitantly raised their hands, including Lilly Gray who was sitting in front of Seeley Booth "Lilly," the teacher said, almost mocking her, "You know a Dutch word?"

She pulled a face, "Yes, I do, I even know a sentence. Why is that such a surprise?"

The teacher coughed slightly, "Just say it."

She smiled, "Je bent saai." Seeley chuckled and the two exchanged amused looks. Temperance wondered what the cheerleader had said and why it was so funny.

Mr. Scott frowned. "Well thank you, Miss Gray, for saying I'm boring. Where have you learned that?"

"Well my uncle's wife is Dutch, so she taught me some stuff."

"Alright," Mr. Scott said. "Now take you're text books on page 5. There's you'll find some words and sentences with translations that you can use for introducing yourself." When every student had their text book in front of them and open on the right page Mr. Scott started talking again. "I want each of you to try and introduce themselves. Just say your name, if you have any siblings, what you're good at, you know, things like that." He let his gaze slide over the class, looking at every student, a small smile on his face, like he was looking for his next victim. "You," he said and Temperance felt herself tense when she realized he was pointing at her.

"Uh…" she quickly looked at her text book, she already knew a few words in Dutch, but she felt as if her mind was bailing on her.

"Well?" Mr. Scott said impatiently.

Hesitantly she started introducing herself, once a while looking at the page in front of her. "Mijn naam is Temperance Brennan. Ik heb een broer, Russ en uh ik schrijf graag"

"So..." Mr. Scott said while some people where looking in their book to find out what she said. "Your name is Temperance and you have a brother, and you like to write...very interesting." "Now, you, next to Miss Brennan. Your turn." Seeley grinned and started talking, not even once looking at his text book. "Ik ben Seeley Booth. Ik heb een broer, Jared en een zus, Sarah. Ik doe graag sport en ik speel gitaar." Temperance was startled about the fluency in which he spoke the foreign language.

Mr. Scott translated. "So, you are Seeley Booth, you have a brother and a sister. You like sports and you play the guitar." He nodded in approval. "Where did you learn to speak Dutch so well?"

Seeley smiled. "A friend of mine speaks Dutch. She's Belgian but moved here when she was ten. We've been best friends for five years now and yeah well, it sometimes comes in handy to be able to talk in her native tongue. Especially because her parents don't speak English well."

"Interesting." Mr. Scott said, he continued picking other 'victims' and soon the class was over. "Goodbye everybody." He said. "See you all tomorrow. Be in time!" With that the whole class including Tempe started to leave the classroom.

"What do you have now?" she asked Zack.

"Chemistry" he answered smiling.

"Me too," she said, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Yeah… I mean, of course I don't mind." They exchange a smile and started walking towards their next course.

**Central High – Lunch break**

'Finally' Seeley thought, while walking towards the cafeteria. He was eager to have lunch with his friends, to talk about something else than history or physics. School could be so boring… He was so lost in thoughts, he didn't see the girl, until he bumped into her and she dropped her bag. "Sorry," he said, picking it up and flashing a smile, "You okay?"

She snatched the bag out of his hands. "I'm fine. Watch where you're going, from now on."

"No need to be so snappy," he said, "I said, I was sorry."

"Yeah, well…I don't care!" She threw the bag over her shoulder and started walking away. Leaving him rather confused. 'What is wrong with that girl?'

'Way to go,' Temperance thought as she walked away from him. He had been polite and she had snapped at him. Why she had reacted that way she didn't know. She just didn't like the way his presence made her feel. Frankly, it scared her.

As soon as she entered the cafeteria, Angela waved her over. She took a seat at the table where she and Jack were already sitting. "So, how was class?" he asked, starting a conversation.

"Uh, fine." Was all she said, cause at that moment she saw Seeley Booth enter and sit down at a table not far from theirs. He laughed at something one of his mates had said.

"Okay, that's it." Angela said. "Go over there and talk to him."

Temperance turned towards her best friend. "What?"

"It obvious you like him, sweetie. If you keep staring at him like that, I'm pretty sure he'll notice to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, feeling like she should defend herself. "I don't even know him. Yes, we have some classes together but I've barely talked to him."

Angela frowned and then she smiled mischievously. "I think I can help with that." With that she shouted his name. He looked up and she motioned for him to get over here."Ange, don't." she said but it was too late, he was already at there table. "What's up?" he asked, smiling. "Uh…uh." Temperance said, she knew she was blushing. He smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Well this evening, there's a party at Jack's." Angela cut in. "We were wondering, if you were coming too?"

"Sure" he said. Angela smiled and Jack gave him an invitation. "See you there, man." Hodgins said as Booth walked back to sit at his friends' table.

Temperance cursed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well honey, I just gave you the perfect opportunity for you two to talk outside of school. Tonight, you're coming to Jack's party with me."

"But…" she started to protest but Angela cut her off. "No buts, sweetheart, you're going and there is no escape."

**Well? What do you think? If you have any ideas for the party or things you would like to see happen, feel free to tell them to me...**


	3. Swing of emotion

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Walking towards the door, Temperance wondered where she had gotten herself into. Her tight knee-length blue dress and black stiletto heels caused her to almost trip twice. She sighed and looked at her best friend who seemed extremely happy. When they reached the door Angela straightened her short, strapless, red dress and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, ladies!" Hodgins said when he opened his door. "Come on in."

They did as he said and he motioned them to follow him. As they advanced, they could hear the music and voices. Entering a large room, they noticed that the party was already going on. There was a DJ playing and lights flashing. Along the sides of the room were tables with snacks and drinks and some couches and chairs for people to sit on. In the large open space in the middle, a few people were already dancing. Tempe hadn't even time enough to take it all in, when Angela took her hand and dragged her over to…. 'Oh no,' Temperance thought.

"Hey." Seeley greeted, as he noticed the two girls coming his way.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Angela said, grinning like a crazy person. "I've got to go do something, keep my friend busy for me, will you." She pushed Tempe towards him. "I'll be right back." She waved at Brennan when she walked off.

"Uh…" she started awkwardly. "You really d…don't have to, you know. I'll be fine on my own." He didn't say anything and she continued "You…you don't even have to talk to me… if you don't want to. It's just, Ange, she can be really freaky sometimes. You…"

"It's okay." He cut in and she looked at him, still unsure. "Really, it is. I don't mind keeping you company, until she comes back"

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"So…" he started, "done anything interesting, lately?"

She smiled, "Well, actually…"

xxx

"What is it?" Jack asked, wondering what his girlfriend was looking at.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Nothing for you to worry about, Honey." He was about to say something but her kiss silenced him. "Lets go outside." he said and she agreed. Before they left, she took one more glance at her best friend, who looked like she was enjoying herself.

"So what are we doing here?" Angela asked when they exit the house, now standing in the backyard. Jack was standing behind her, his hands covering her eyes. "You'll see." They moved further down the garden until Jack stopped and uncovered her eyes.

She squealed "You've got to be kidding me." She turned to Jack, a huge smile on her face. "A swing?"

"Yeah," he said while he sat down on it, motioning for her to sit down on the other one. "You once said, you loved swings."

She sat down and smiled at him. "I do."

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her face. Still smiling their lips brushed and he pulled her closer into a passionate kiss.

xxx

Temperance laughed at the joke Seeley had made. They had been talking for a long time and though they had often found their selves disagreeing with each other, she liked talking to him. To her surprise, she was really enjoying herself and honestly she wished this night would never end. She stopped laughing and looked at him. For a moment she found herself lost in his deep, brown eyes. He smiled at her causing a shiver to run along her spine.

"Hey Seeley!" she heard a girls voice yell. Lilly frowned when she saw Brennan and turned to Booth. "Why are you hanging out with that loser chick?"

"She is not…" He started.

"Whatever," she said and touched his arm, moving closer to him. "Come with me," she bit her bottom lip. "I'm much more fun."

Temperance narrowed her eyes and Seeley noticed. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he pulled his arm free to answer it. 'Thank god.' He thought. "I've got to go, girls." He said backing away. "See you, tomorrow."

Temperance watched him leave, it wasn't until she heard someone clear there throat that she realized Lilly was still there. She already hated the girl.

"You know," the cheerleader said and Brennan turned towards her. "He'll never take an interest in you, so no use in trying." Temperance looked hurt and the girl walked away, a satisfied smile on her face.

xxx

Temperance smiled, Lilly couldn't have been more wrong. When Seeley saw her at school the next day, he had walked over to her and greeted her. Now, 3 weeks later, they had become pretty good friends. She let out a frustrated sigh as she thought of the nickname he had given her after she told him she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist. Bones, she had to admit it was rather cute. She sighed but this time happy. They had hanged out at school and he had even been to her place on a few occasions, though she hadn't been to his house yet. Their opinions often clashed but they always found an understanding in each other. She was slightly jealous of the fact that he always seemed to know what she was thinking and she could never really get through to him. It was like there was something he didn't want her to know. A secret he was scared she would find out, a sadness that lied in his eyes, hidden by his charming smile. She sighed, she couldn't hold it against him, she knew he would tell her if he wanted to. And after all she was hiding something from him too. They were growing closer every day and soon… soon she would take her chance and tell him how she really felt.

**I dare you to push that button and review.**


	4. Secret Sorrow

**I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to update. I wanna thank all of you who reviewed and everyone that's reading this story, I hope my late update won't keep you from reading further or leaving reviews... Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

_Seeley opened the door and quietly entered his home. He had hanged out with Bones, Ange and Hodgins and had lost track of time. It was already past midnight and he silently wished his parents would be asleep so he wouldn't get punished. His wish seemed to be fulfilled as there were no lights on and the house was completely silent, or so he thought. He was about to go to his room, when the sound of someone crying reached him. Following the sound, he entered the living room. He immediately rushed over to the girl sitting on the ground, her back against the wall. There was a large bruise on the right side of her face. _

"_Sarah?" he asked crouching in front of her. "What's wrong?" She looked at him, her light brown eyes filled with tears. Her bottom lip tremble and she directed her gaze back to the floor, breaking out in sobs. He sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. "What's wrong, sis?" he whispered. She laid her head against his chest and snuggled closer to her big brother. _

"_He was so angry you weren't home yet." she said, so quiet he had to strain his ears to hear her. "He was drunk, I was so scared, I…" her voice cracked and she started sobbing again. "Why weren't you home, Seel?" She dug her head deeper into his jacket. "Why weren't you here?" _

_He pulled her even closer to him and gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry…" he said, trying his best not to start crying himself. A wave of guilty caught him off guard and while a tear escaped his eyes, he tightened the embrace. "I'm so sorry."_

**Two days later…**

"That's not true!" Temperance said. She was having lunch at school with Jack, Angela and Seeley, who were all now laughing at her. "I did not flirt with our English teacher." She said now firmer.

"Wow jeezz, Bones." Seeley said, empathizing the nickname. "I'm just telling them what I saw."

"Well then… then you saw wrong and you should get your eyes checked."

"Hmmm, I'm just saying, you were standing quite close to him and…"

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

He flashed her a charm smile and all four of them started laughing loudly. "Well sweetie." Angela said, catching her breath. "I have to say… I do not agree with your taste of men."

Seeley chuckled and Tempe glanced at him. "What?" he said, an innocent look on his face.

"You know, Ange, will keep bothering me with this for the next few weeks and it's all your fau…" She stopped when she saw Lilly standing at their table. Her eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

The cheerleader smiled, ignoring the harsh tone in her voice. "Seeley, we're still on for this evening, right?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Okay," she said waving goodbye. "Well, see you later I guess."

"What was that about?" Tempe asked when Lilly was gone, trying hard not to sound jealous.

"She asked me to help with an assignment for history."

"Oh," she said and frowned. "I don't like her."

Seeley raised his eyebrows to her rather bluntly statement. "She's not that bad. I know she can be harsh sometimes. But if you get to know her, she's a really nice girl."

Temperance sighed. "I still don't like her."

"You're not the only one, Hon. Believe me." Angela said. Seeley sighed and looked away. "Sometimes people are different then they appear to be." He muttered. "Sometimes they're just afraid to be themselves, afraid that the world won't understand them."

They all looked at him. "What?"

He sighed and got up. "Never mind" he said and walked away, whispering to himself. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

**xXxXxXx**

When he got home that evening his father was waiting. He wanted to go to his room but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist, yanking him back. He could smell the alcohol in his father's breath as he started yelling, about stupid thing like forgetting to clean up his room. He spit out a row of hurtful words: That he was useless, that he took everything for granted, that they spoiled him to much. Seeley jerked off his father's hand and walked to the kitchen. His father yelled even harder and followed him. Seeley turned around to say something back when a fist made contact with his face. Not prepared for the sudden blow, he fell backwards and his head hit the edge of the kitchen counter. He raised his hand and reached for the wound on his head. He traced the cut on his forehead, feeling a familiar warmth of the red liquid trickling down his face. He hissed in pain and withdrew his hand. His father, obvious calmer now, told him to clean up the blood since it was his own fault. He left and Seeley sighed. When he finished cleaning up the blood on the kitchen counter and disinfecting the cut, he had already decided what to tell his friends if they asked. Honestly it wasn't that bad, he had had worse. He knew his father would regret what he had done when the effect of the alcohol wore off. He knew his father would apologize and promise not to do it again. He also knew his father wouldn't keep that promise. He sighed, it was disturbing how used to it he was. This wasn't the first time his father had hit him and it sure wouldn't be the last.

**So? Whaddya think?**


	5. History of a Flower

_**Consider the lilies of the field**_

* * *

It was evening. A lone figure sat outside on the porch in front of her house. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and in her hand was a picture of a brown-haired boy and a blond girl. She touched the boys face as if trying to reach out to the real person behind the image. A sob escaped her lips and she hugged the picture to her chest. "Why?" she whispered and she looked up to the dark sky. There was no answer though, not that she had expected one. She felt alone, she had felt alone ever since her brother had died. Her parents still grieved too, they barely took notice of her. David always had been the favorite. She looked at the picture again. Her brother was smiling and had his arm draped around her shoulder. They had been so happy back then. All her so called friends would say she was still happy but nothing could be further from the truth. Oh, she smiled and acted cheerful most of the time. But it wasn't how she felt inside. They never noticed though. Her friends, she let out a short laugh. They didn't know her; all they saw was a happy, confident, spoiled cheerleader, who could be mean from time to time. But that wasn't who she was; it was just easier to be that way. It was easier to try and ignore the pain that was slowly ripping her apart. Tears blurred her vision and there was a painful ache in her chest. She clutched the picture against her heart and let the tears finally fall.

"Lilly?"

Startled, she looked up. "Seel…" her voice cracked. She desperately tried to wipe away her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"History assignment, remember?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course, I forgot…" she sighed and traced the picture frame with her fingers. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure the last part was directed at him. "You miss David, don't you?" He said, while he moved to sit next to her.

She hesitated for a second and then nodded. "It's just…I don't know. This past year…it doesn't seem real. It's like I'm stuck in a bad dream." She didn't dare looking at him as tears again began to blur her vision. "Like one of these days I'll wake up and then he…he'd still be here. I can't believe it has been a year, Seel, a goddamn year." She sighed, tears now running freely. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to…" She looked at him but couldn't stand his concerned gaze. What was she doing? He had it hard enough; he didn't need her to make it worse. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Her voice was thick with sorrow.

"Hey," He took her chin carefully and turned her face towards him. "It's okay…he was my friend. I miss him too."

She gave him a sad smile and grasped his hand. "Thank you. You didn't have to…"

He smiled back and gave her a small hug. "That's what friends are for."

And she honestly believed him, he truly was her friend. It was then that she noticed the cut on his forehead. "Hey," she said, her voice still wavered slightly from the previous crying "Where did you get that?"

His smile disappeared and his hand unconsciously touched the cut. "I fell." She looked at him worriedly and he gave her a smile trying to reassure her, unsuccessfully. "It's not deep, I'm fine."

She sighed. "We both now you're not, Seel." She squeezed his hand and got up. "Lets go inside."

"Impatient are we?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful push. "You wish."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you." He said, his tone once again serious. "Why were you so rude towards Bones?"

"Bones?"

"Uh yeah Temperance"

"Oh…" she hesitated. "The girl doesn't deserve you, Seel."

"What? Why? You don't even know her."

"She's probably some kind of stuck up, spoiled genius."

He chuckled. "You know, they say exactly the same thing about you." He paused. "Except for the genius part, of course."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Of course?"

"You know what I mean." He said. "You should get to know her better; she's not spoiled…or stuck up." He hesitated. "She lives with a foster family, Lill. Her parents are gone."

She sighed. "I didn't know. Maybe you're right. She can't be that bad, after all, she's your friend."

"Yes, she is… so are you by the way." He winked.

A smile tugged her lips. "Thanks…Now come on, I can here the history books calling."

"As you wish, my lady Gray." He said mockingly

A gentle expression spread over her face and her smile extended. "You love me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I now?"

"Aristotle once said: 'Wicked men obey out of fear; good men, out of love.'" Her voice was laced with amusement. "Since I believe you to be a good man, my friend. All the facts indicate that you love me."

He cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"You never stop to amaze me."

"What can I say." She said smiling. "I'm amazing."

He coughed. "Right…"

She just smiled and went inside.

He followed. "You know, I do love you. Just like I love Sarah. You're like a sister to me."

Her smile grew. "And you're like a brother to me..." Her smile faltered a little. "I love you, just like I loved David."

He sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "We're family, Lill. Maybe not by blood, but we're family."

She buried her head in his shoulder. "I know…" she murmured. "I know."

* * *

**Didn't expect that, right? Well, honestly... neither did I! ;)  
**


	6. The greatest gift of life

_**"The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it." -- **__**Hubert H. Humphrey**_

* * *

He entered the house and was greeted with his sister's smiling face.

"Brought me a gift?"

"No." he said. She faked a hurt expression and looked down. Than she lifted her eyes and look at him though her long eyelashes, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Come on. Don't give me that look." He said smiling.

"What look?" She said innocently. "I have a look?"

"Yes you have." He mocked. "The I'm-you're-little-sister-give-me-what-I-want-look."

She smiled. "Well, did it work?"

He sighed dramatically and reached in his bag, pulling out a sketchbook. The cover was black with a single red rose on it.

"Awesome." She squealed. "Remind me to thank Lilly, the next time we see her."

"I will."

She gave him a quick hug and ran to her room, probably to draw something in the sketchbook Lilly bought her. He didn't see the point in spending hours drawing…stuff but his sister liked it and she was really good at it. Seeley smiled, proud at his little sister.

oOo

"So…don't think I haven't noticed, missy."

Temperance whirled around in her desk chair and gave Angela a confused look. "What?"

Her best friend grinned. "You like Booth."

"Of course I do, he's our friend. You like him too."

Angela just gave her a look which took her a while to decipher. When she did, she knew she had started to blush. "Why would you think that?"

Ange rolled her eyes. "Everyone who has seen you guys together has noticed, honey. It's as pretty obvious."

"It is?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, sweetie. And believe me when I say he likes you too." She winked.

"Who says I need a boyfriend?"

"Come one. You have enough pent-up sexual energy to power a small Midwestern city."

"Hey!" she said shocked.

Angela laughed at her expression. "I know you like him. No point denying it."

"I might like him… a lot." She smiled and looked around her eyes fell on a picture on her nightstand and she sighed.

Angela walked over to it and picked it up. "This your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah" Temperance answered.

"You miss them?"

"Yeah"

Not liking where the mood was going Ange decided to brighten it up a bit. She grinned.

"What?" Tempe said seeing her smile.

She showed the picture and look at her best friend. "You know girl," She grinned, "you never told me how hot your brother is."

Tempe just looked at her weirdly. "He's not that…hot."

"How can you say that hon, I wouldn't mind …"

"Okay that's it, I don't wanna hear it." She laughed and dramatically covering her ears.

Angela smiled innocently. "I was gonna say that I wouldn't mind tálking to him."

"Yeah right. Because you would never say what I thought you'd say."

"And what was I gonna say, honey?"

"I'm not saying it!"

They both laughed. Angela smiled broadly. "I have an idea?"

"Really? What then?"

"How about I get home to get my pj's and my sleeping back and we have a girls-night sleepover."

Tempe smiled. "That would be fun. I have to ask Mr. an Ms. Paris first though."

"Okay, we'll ask your foster parents and then we'll get over to my house to get my stuff."

"Alright" Angela grabbed her arm and practically bounced down the stair. Tempe smiled, glad that she had such a great friend.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long...**


End file.
